rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Teilo Greene
Teilo Greene is a character created by the elf Heulfryn in the Fourth Age. Teilo's story began after Heulfryn fell into a slumber and began taking form of his characters while sleep walking. Personality Teilo is a quiet, but resourceful fellow. He is often described as creative and friendly by most of his peers. He is also very organized and secretive about executing his plans, as shown when hunting Averill Marshall. Teilo isn't the greatest leader but is very adept in combat, with his loyalty and dedication, Teilo has proven himself to be a strong companion. Appearance Some of the most noticeable features of Teilo include his green eyes, his strong jawline, and his greek nose. Teilo's hair is graying and he sports a thick mutton. Teilo has rather pale skin, due to being raised in the northern regions of Du'Notta. Teilo's body is well proportioned with his head, having a medium build. Teilo's casual attire consists of a black tunic with matching leggings while his armor is made up of a custom made steel set of armor. His armor is styled with symbols of Bandos. History Awakening The legend of Teilo began in Myrefall, located on the southern continent of Du'Notta. He was found wondering along the outskirts of the town before falling unconscious. He was later adopted by Erasmus Greene and his elven wife, Anwyn. He spent his time playing with his step siblings, Tavo and Tahira. Much of that time was spent in the woods whee they reenacted sword fights and swam in the creek. His step mother educated him in archery and penmanship. While his step father taught him basic hunting skills. Mercenaries During Teilo's travels, he made his way up into the northern provinces of Du'Notta, where there several Bandosian settlements thrived. Eventually, Teilo joined a band of mercenaries, the Shattergarde. He then became close friends with the Shattergarde's leader, Lord Maverick. Teilo became accustomed to fighting and accepting assignments for many years. Then it finally occurred to Teilo. The majority of Maverick's mercenaries were forced to serve him, left in a never-ending debt to their leader. Teilo disapproved of Maverick's manipulation of his men. So Teilo and several other men left and formed their own group of mercenaries, hoping to put the Shattergarde out of business by accepting twice as many assignments. Teilo refused to lead the rogue mercenaries, fearing he would end up like Maverick. He chose Borma, a close friend of his to become the leader. Within just months after their creation, they were known as the Redcaps, due to a rumor that their hoods were covered with the dry blood of their targets. The Chase A national bounty was given to anybody who could hold a sword. The target was Averill Marshall, an infamous pirate who was responsible for the murders of several high ranking military men in the Al-Fahhas army. The Redcaps eagerly accepted the assignment. Teilo and five other mercenaries broke camp and began following several leads in order to capture the pirate. After several near-encounters, Teilo tracked down Averill to the port town of Mistford. It was there, that Averill boarded his ship and made his escape. Angered by this, Teilo and his men borrowed a ship and went after him. The Shore The Redcaps grew seasick. They spent many weeks out in the sea with no sign of Averill's ship. Just when Teilo nearly persuaded the captain to turn the ship around, one of the men spotted the pirate's ship. Teilo watched as the captain ordered the ship to continue forward. Later that night, the captain regretted his orders as they had followed Averill's ship right into a storm. The winds tore at the mast while the water flooded onto the decks. The poorly built ship was no match for the weather and Teilo plunged into the sea. After what seemed like hours, he woke up. But he didn't wake up floating on an ocean. He woke up on a shore, surrounded by the ship's rubble. The Beast Just weeks after washing up on Mudskipper point, Teilo arrived just in time for the second god conflict of the Sixth Age. He joined the Bandosian horde without hesitation. Teilo was paired up with several other Bandosian humans, they were responsible for stopping Armadylean caravans and hostiles. Teilo became well acquainted with his comrades. Eventually, the ambushing of hostiles carried over into the Wilderness. The Bandosian humans attacked the Armadylean ambushers with relentless hostility, but were unable to break the stalemate between the two ambush groups. During the last two weeks of the conflict, the humans were called back south to aid in gathering divine energy. Bandos' Death It didn't take long for Teilo and many others to realize that they were losing. Teilo continued gathering divine energy all throughout the night, but it wasn't enough. The next morning, Armadyl fired his Divine Focus, killing Bandos and destroying his tower in the process. The Bandosians were in shock to see their god fall. Some mourned while others looked for someone to blame. That someone was the humans. Zarador and several other high ranking Bandosians began to cleanse Bandos' former army until every single human was either killed or driven away. Many of the Bandosian humans that were driven off stuck in small groups. Teilo joined one of these groups and eventually became a leader to them. Yokrad's Tournament Teilo began tagging along with a splinter group of the Chosen Battalion, led by Yokrad. Unlike the other Bandosians, Yokrad allowed humans into his ranks. Yokrad soon declared a tournament to decide who is the strongest. In the first round, Teilo was to fight a hobgoblin known as Fulgrash. The only rule was that no armor was allowed. The two fought for what seemed like several minutes until Teilo was wounded by the hobgoblin. He then proceeded to kick Fulgrash in the groin. However, Fulgrash did not react. This drew the suspicions of the others and were forced to pause the fight. The Bandosians recovered an armored cup located underneath the hobgoblin's plateskirt. The arbiter declared that Fulgrash was to be disqualified. For the next round, the cyclops Forge and the hobgoblin Garf fought. Garf easily overpowered his opponent. Eventually, it was Teilo's turn to fight once again. Instead of a hobgoblin, his opponent was Muzgutt, a powerful ogre shaman. Muzgutt took the offensive side of the battle by throwing explosive potions at the human, keeping Teilo on his toes. The tournament was forced to end early due to the arena being destroyed by the shaman's explosions. The Portal Teilo decided that it was time to stop waiting around. He abandoned the tournament in favor of pursuing his own interests, which was going back to the Archipelago. During his travels, the ex-mercenary came across a mysterious portal located in a cave. Unimpressed at first, he began to examine it closer. Upon examination, Teilo realized that the markings on the portal resembled something he had seen during his childhood. He attempted to activate the portal but it failed to work. Teilo concluded that he needs several artifacts in order to power his portal. Old Enemies Teilo decided it was finally time to pay a visit to the Goblin Village to encounter his nemesis, Fulgrash. He congratulated the hobgoblin on his recent victories in Troll Country and offered Fulgrash a rematch. A slave encouraged Fulgrash to bring Teilo to the Chosen Commander to decide his fate. Fulgrash silenced her and ordered Teilo to stay in the village until he told him what he knew of Yokrad's whereabouts. Having different plans, Teilo fled from the village before a goblin was able to alert the guards. Rematch Being an honorable man, Teilo kept his promise of a rematch against Fulgrash. He encountered the hobgoblin leading a hunting party and challenged him. Fulgrash approached Teilo with his kyzaj while Teilo pulled out his hammers. During the fight, Teilo managed to impale his helmet's tusk into Fulgrash's foot. By the end of the duel, the fight turned towards the hobgoblin's favor as he shoved his dagger into his right knee. Teilo fell to the ground as a slave loosely restrained him. Teague and several of Teilo's followers emerged from the forest and decide against saving Teilo, due to them being vastly outnumbered. They recovered Teilo's weapons and retreated back to avoid conflict. Fulgrash declared Teilo a traitor for following Yokrad and stated that Gorbuk will decide whether he is worthy of living or not. In Your Head Teilo awoke to find himself in a different place. One minute he was in a hut, the next minute he was in a lush green forest. He followed the path in the forest until he came across a horse covered in white and gray spots. The horse was on the ground and had multiple scars across its legs. Teilo washed the blood away and covered the wounds up. Within hours, the horse stood back on its feet. Then Teilo heard a voice in his head and looked at the horse. The voice introduced itself as Sturmangriff. It didn't take long for Teilo to realize that Sturmangriff was the horse. The horse led Teilo across the lands until he came across a barren plateau. Teilo heard a familar voice and turned around to find another person with him, it was Wo Dao. Much to the men's confusion, Sturmangriff led the duo against the shadows of former enemies that they had fought, Mahandaz and Fulgrash. The two men eliminated the shadows with ease. The horse continued to lead Teilo and Wo Dao until they came across a manifestation that had the combined appearance of both the hobgoblin and Mahandaz. The manifestation grabbed Wo Dao as Teilo reached to grab where he thought he had his weapon. Sturmangriff spewed out smoke from his nostrils and transformed into a large hammer for Teilo to use against the monster. Eventually, the horrid beast was brought down by the combined efforts of Wo Dao and Teilo. The former demanded to know why he was brought here and Sturmangriff stated that he will find out soon. The easterner wasn't pleased with his response and proceeded to walk towards the horse. Teilo put himself in between Sturmangriff and Wo Dao and asked him to spare the horse. Wo Dao threatened to kill Teilo if he didn't get out of the way. Meanwhile, the pieces of the ground that Wo Dao and Teilo stood upon began to collapse into the void. He raised his spear above Teilo, ready to strike the finishing move. The dream shattered into thousands of pieces, causing Teilo to wake up in the realm of reality. Teilo discovered that the dream gave him a tattoo of a horse in the palm of his right hand. Deep down in his mind, he knew that the dream seemed too real. Escape Several goblins dragged Teilo to Fulgrash. The hobgoblin questioned him and demanded that he tell him everything he knew about Yokrad. Teilo told him that Yokrad's camp is located in Yu'biusk and that is only available through teleportation. Disappointed with his response, Fulgrash called in an ork guard and Teilo is placed back into his cage. Three nights later, Teilo was suspended over a great campfire while the Battalion's soldiers treated themselves with dinner. While they were eating, a goblin smacked Teilo in his right buttock with a mace. Some of the goblins debated over whether to put him into their soup or not. Their somewhat peaceful dinner was interrupted when Wo Dao and a gnomish wizard were spotted in the village. Wo Dao managed to cut Teilo down with his spear and distracted the goblins. As Teilo was making his escape, Fulgrash grabbed onto his leg and pinned him down. Moments later, a goblin landed on top of him and began beating Teilo. Fulgrash called in more goblins and they dog piled the human The goblins dragged him back to his cell. Teilo not only failed in escaping. He failed himself and Sturmangriff. Fire Teilo awoke in his dreams. He was still in his cage and Sturmangriff was stood in front of him. The spirit reassured Teilo. Without warning, a ball of fire consumed him. Teilo cried out for Sturmangriff to stop but was unable to speak. As the spirit continued to burn, pieces of his cage began to fall apart. Teilo pulled himself out of the cage's rubble and stood over the steaming remains of his spiritual guardian. It pained him to see Sturmangriff in such a weakened state. A bucket of water was just enough for Teilo to be pulled out of the dream world. One of Teilo's followers was standing above him and gestured to the smoke rising from his bed. He explained that his former bed ignited on fire and he appeared in it once they were able to put the inferno out. Teilo clenched his head in pain as it throbbed. He made his way through the underground bunker and found his hammers. They were cracked and looked as if they were about to fall apart. Home Teilo urged his followers to take him to his portal, regardless of his violent seizures he has been experiencing in the past week. For the next few days, they dragged Teilo through the forests of northern Asgarnia until they entered the cave that housed the portal frame. Teilo placed a lodestone he recovered from the Wilderness into the portal frame. He turned around and asked all of the Bandosian refugees to return back to the cities and live their lives as normal people. Teilo emerged from the other side of the portal and rolled down the side of a hill. He fell unconscious for an unknown period of time. Sleep He later awoke in a familiar place, the headquarters of his old mercenary company. His long time friend and ally, Borma, greeted him. Borma had connections with the monks who tended the Archaic Shrine, a place famed for its ties to the spiritual realm. Upon arriving at the Shrine, he was led to a small chamber. There, he explained his remarkable story of his connection to Sturmangriff. With the head monk's approval, Teilo was instructed to rest on a stone table in the center of the chamber for five days and five nights. Without hesitation, Teilo did as he was instructed. Dream Teilo awoke in the dreamworld once more. He found himself between two buildings. He found himself walking in an endless loop while trying to turn the corner. Just as he was about to give up, he found him standing at the other end of the alley. Wo Dao. The two fought each other, neither of them gained an advantage over the other until something grappled Teilo's leg. He felt it pull with immense strength and he was dragged into the ground. The creature that dragged him back up out of the ground rose above him, tentacles swarming the area. He was then joined by Wo Dao and a green man. On top of the beast was a masked man. The man demanded the three to turn over their possessions. As they were doing so, Teilo retaliated and attacked his captors. During the struggle Wo Dao and the other fellow managed to escape from their bonds. As Wo Dao began to ask for answers, the dream fell apart. The last thing Teilo saw was a robed woman weaving a web. The General's Rebellion Less than a month after their encounter in the dream world, Wo Dao once again found Teilo. This time in his homeland. As Wo Dao threatened Teilo in the marketplace of Al Fahhas, the guards revealed themselves to be assassins and attacked the three. During the fight, they managed to knock Teilo unconscious and dragged him away. As he regained his conscious, Teilo found himself in a large tent with an elegant dining table in the center. At the other side of the table was a man clad in orange armor. The man introduced himself as ex-General Bellerophon Barnett. Bellerophon claimed he knew of the powerful spirit inhabiting Teilo's hammer and demanded that it should belong in his hands. He stated that with Sturmangriff, he could free the people of the Oasis from the Emperor's rule. Bellerophon ordered Teilo to put placed in a cell. As his men were transferring Teilo to his cell, he managed to summon his spirit's energy and escaped. It didn't take long for Teilo to realize that Wo Dao and his companion, Serafino were captured by Bellerophon as well. He managed to dispatch the guard and tossed the key into their cell before running away. Wo Dao and Serafino chased after him. The two found Teilo facing off with Bellerophon in a large building in the center of the camp. The sounds of cannons boomed in the distance as the General's army defended against the Emperor's legions. Bellerophon demanded that Wo Dao and Teilo give him their spirits. They both refused and attacked him. Bellerophon sent his two guards after Wo Dao and Serafino as he sent his flaming lash at Teilo. Teilo was shoved into the wall and stunned by the blow. As Bellerophon was distracted, Wo Dao managed to force the General on his knees and beat his face to a pulp as his lash whipped across Wo Dao's legs. After a few minutes, the General fell and was defeated. Several of the Emperor's elite troops stormed into the building and dragged Bellerophon away as Wo Dao picked up Atlas, the flaming whip now turned into a statue of a scorpion. Teilo began to explain to Wo Dao about a fairy tale that he believed to be important in the connection between the spirits and the duo. The easterner asked how they were connected but Teilo didn't respond and simply left the scene. Betrayal He entered his former office in the Redcap headquarters and found Borma waiting for him. Borma attacked Teilo and managed to rip the left hammer of Sturmangriff out of his grip, claiming it to be tainted with ancient magic. Teilo refused to believe the outrageous accusations and ran after Borma. As if he was anticipating the whole events, Borma jumped into an open rift through an opening in the forest and closed it behind him. Sturmangriff belonged to him and him alone! Spirit Realm Teilo reentered the mainland of Gielinor through the same portal he constructed months earlier. His powers were weakened and he felt Sturmangriff distancing away from him. He managed to track Borma all the way up to the barren wastelands of the Wilderness. There, he chased Borma into a gleaming white portal and followed after him. They found themselves in the same area, only darker and more gloomy. Borma grabbed Teilo's neck and dragged him against the remains of a wall. The two fought each other for several minutes with Borma gaining the upper hand. Teilo managed to free Borma's grip off of the left hammer of Sturmangriff and the spirit was finally reunited with its other self. Teilo retreated back to the white portal and destroyed it before Borma could escape the Spirit Realm. For a moment, he could hear the raging screams of Borma. He felt Sturmangriff's dark power coursing through his body. The spirit whispered into his ear. Now is the time to strike and defeat Wo Dao once and for all. Storm Assault Teilo entered a dream world filled with floating islands. He immediately engaged in combat with his rival, Wo Dao. Possessed by Sturmangriff and imbued with his power, the two warriors fought each other with great intensity. As the battle raged on, Teilo's hammer began to slowly crack open. Finally, the two found themselves in a stand still and the hammer released a powerful blast of energy, sending both of them flying back. Teilo lay unmoving as the spirit of Sturmangriff was freed from his prison. This time, a rider was mounted on the horse that Teilo was so used to seeing. Sturmangriff urged his horse forward, intending to trample Wo Dao. The easterner managed to successfully dismount the demonic entity from his horse. Sturmangriff summoned a vortex of rock and air and sent it all flying towards Wo Dao, which seemingly blasted him off the platform. Sturmangriff took notice that the Easterner was holding onto the edge and advanced forward to finish the fight. Teilo grabbed his hammer and ran into the spirit. Sturmangriff tumbled off of the floating platform and into the void with Teilo. The Ash Institute of Learning It was a quiet night in the Ash Institute of Learning. Professor Tancred briefly gazed out of the window before returning to the book in front of him. He dipped his feather in ink and began scribbling down his story. Tancred stopped again. He didn't know what was distracting him. To be honest, he didn't know why the headmaster accepted his application so eagerly. it was a long day, what he needed was rest. Tancred slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. A student peered into the room and crept up to the professor. He had always wondered what his mentor was hiding underneath his bandaged hand. He and several other students were aware that despite the bandages, Tancred was obviously not handicapped. The professor snorted and the student stood still. Carefully, he peeled away the cloth from Tancred's hand and found his answer. Underneath all the secrets was a tattoo of a horse. Lotus Teilo, under the alias of Professor Tancred awoke the next day to find his bandage unwrapped. He also discovered a mysterious tome in front of him. As Teilo reached out to touch it, the tome responded with a simple and soft glow. Then it spoke to him. In the threshold of his mind, he saw the spirit that inhabited the tome of mysteries. She introduced herself as Lotus, claiming to have guided Teilo to the Institute for his own safety. The Descent of Oofma and Company Teilo found himself dealing with inappropriate behavior in his classes and assigning students homework. He deserved a break and left the Institute. The professor traveled to Port Sarim and gazed out into the open sea. As he was walking down the docks, a peculiar man bumped into him. It turns out that the man had an attitude. He introduced himself as Mangus. As the two men quarreled, a mysterious object fell into the sea. After pulling the object onto the docks, the thing cracked open. An extremely muscular man emerged from the object and engaged in combat with the two warriors. After being defeated, more objects dropped into the sea. The leader of the muscle men introduced himself as Oofma. Oofma ordered his small army to attack Mangus and Teilo. As Teilo distracted the muscle men, Mangus focused on divining the energy out of Oofma. After the invaders were defeated, the two men parted ways. Big Bill's Bonanza Lotus warned Teilo of the dangers that were to go after him, should he stay at the Institute. After packing up the little things he had, Teilo left the school. As he exited through the two front doors, he stumbled in front of a man dressed in dull clothing. The man announced his name as Big Bill, formerly known as the Amazing Blazing Bill from the Shimmering Sands Circuit. Big Bill asked if Teilo would be interested in an offer. An offer to recruit people and join them in new unexplored lands. Later that evening, Teilo arrived at the Rising Sun Inn and handed out fliers to Rosaline Haines and Serafino Velare. After successfully handing out several fliers, Teilo respectfully declined an invitation to the lands and was paid handsomely by Big Bill. Prophecy Following the defeat of Tuska at the hands of the Godless, Teilo traveled back to the portal he once activated to return home. The portal frame was completely destroyed and standing in front of it was an elderly woman on a stool. Teilo questioned her and she simply responded in several riddles. Lotus believed it to be a prophecy of some sorts. With his only source of transportation gone, Teilo journeyed throughout the lands of Gielinor in search for an answer to the prophecy. After months of searching, Teilo found his answer. With Lotus at his side, there was no telling of what things or monsters awaited behind the door of Truth. Teilo entered and waded through the dense fog. His vision blurred as he saw the light of past memories flash before him. Finale Teilo saw the glint of a blade in the corner of his eye and he fell to the ground. He got up and faced his attacker. It was Lotus, a spiritual assassin sent by Sturmangriff. The two of them fought. Sword against hammer. Human against spirit. The fight was evenly matched until he gained the upper hand and banished the spirit. Wounded, Teilo crawled out of the fog and propped himself up against a tree. He felt different after that fight. He felt a craving for crystals. Teilo closed his eyes and slept, never to awake again. Equipment Ekeles and Naragos Ekeles and Naragos are Teilo's two hammers. Both are covered in Bandosian markings. The hammers once served as a prison for the spirit, Sturmangriff. Yew Longbow A beautifully crafted longbow that Teilo looted from the Bird and Beast conflict. Trivia *Teilo is both acrophobic and claustrophobic. *He has trouble casting combat oriented spells, doing so weakens him. * Although not mentioned in the history, Teilo was sent over to his uncle Temujin for further training. His resemblance and similar combat practices earned him the nickname, "Tiny Temujin." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Bastard Category:Rangers Category:Bandosian Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral